


Посвящение Хиджикате Тошизо

by Higitsune



Category: Japanese History RPF
Genre: Gen, lyric - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higitsune/pseuds/Higitsune
Summary: Об ушедших и оставшихся





	Посвящение Хиджикате Тошизо

願うこと  
あるやもしらず  
火取虫  
土方歳三  
У мотыльков,  
Что сгорают в огне,  
Есть ли желания, нет ли - не знаю.  
Хиджиката Тошизо

  
  
  


У мотыльков, что бездушный огонь забирает,  
И у лисиц, что память хранят по сгоревшим,   
Есть ли желания, нет ли - никто не знает.  
Они не расскажут ни мертвым, ни уцелевшим.   
  
И мотыльки, и лисицы конечно знают -   
Те, кто уходят на север, уже не вернутся.  
Те, кто уходят, конечно все понимают.  
Кто остается, знают, что их не дождутся.  
  
Снова лисица смотрит на пламя ночью,  
Снова летят мотыльки, за мечты сгорая.  
А у лисицы лишь вечность, в которой точно  
Больше не будет такого же самурая.


End file.
